In optical fiber connections, optical interconnections alignment is important in order to maximize the light transmission. The term that describes the tolerance of the expected geometric true position of an optical ferrule relative to an alignment feature, such as an alignment pin, is eccentricity.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional optical fiber connector 2 known as a uniferrule. One example of a uniferrule is available from US Conec Ltd. of Hickory, N.C. A uniferrule is an optical fiber connector that is capable of making optical interconnection at each end. One end of the connector 2 connects to an optical pigtail 4. The other end of the connector 2 connects to an active optical component 6, for example a transceiver, on a circuit board 8.
In conventional uniferrule-type optical fiber connectors, it is understood that the eccentricity tolerance at the end that connects to the optical pigtail is less than the eccentricity tolerance at the opposite end that connects to the active optical component.